


A Ton of Bricks

by llamawrath



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamawrath/pseuds/llamawrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn has always been in love with Rachel Berry, but she's only just realised it. After her car crash she must make the decision if and when to tell Rachel about her feelings. How will Rachel react? Will she reciprocate? What about her giant boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

I realised something a while ago. Jesus, understatement of the century.

It hit my harder than the truck that ploughed into the side of my car ever could.

I am in love with Rachel Berry,

And suddenly, everything made sense.

You know, it wasn't even the being gay that got to me. Sure, it's not like I was overjoyed or that it was easy. I honestly look forward to the day where something like that can be easy. But I was never against gay people. I knew Santana and Brittany had been hooking up since I met them and they're my best friends. Kurt, although I'd once seen him as a complete loser was now part of my family, everyone in Glee Club was. Plus, Jesus never said anything about being gay, what He did preach was love and I never thought that loving someone of the same gender or sex or whatever was wrong.

And really, the lesbian thing, it wasn't that much of a shock. I didn't feel anything with boys. Well, that's a lie, I felt things, but I never particularly enjoyed my make-out sessions with boyfriends and I definitely didn't enjoy sex with Puck. It's not like I wasn't attracted to them emotionally. I liked what they could give me. The status was a huge part of it for a very long time. But I also enjoyed the comfort. In the end though I would much rather check out the Cheerios than the football players. Although there was that time that Rachel put on a football uniform… But I digress.

So there were hints, very not so subtle hints, about my sexuality, but it didn't matter before. Because before I had goals and those goals did not line up with being a lesbian. And still, when I realised everything, it was the Rachel Berry part of the equation that hit me like a ton of bricks. Made of metal. And covered with little gold stars. Of course.

The day it happened was an eventful one. I was in such a bad place emotionally. I felt like I had truly lost everything and had one goal. Get Beth back. I wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in my way. Because I was a complete failure. Nobody wanted me, nobody loved me. Even that little comfort I got from feeling loved by Finn was gone. I wasn't popular. I wasn't Prom Queen. I had no future. There was one thing, one thing, I had ever done in my life that was perfect and that was Beth. So I didn't care about anyone else's feelings. I just wanted her so that I didn't have absolutely nothing. I was so blind and Rachel was there to help me see. Like she had always been there without me even realising it. There to tell me that I was making a mistake. To tell me that I'm worth more. To… be there for me.

"I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition, but I don't hate you."

"I'm sorry you're so sad, Quinn, and maybe you're not going to believe me because we were never really close but I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room and we've all been through so much together, we're a family, and this is our year to get it right. We would love to have you back in the Glee club, whenever you're ready, okay?"

"You have nothing to be scared of. You are a very pretty girl, Quinn. Prettiest girl I've ever met, but you are a lot more than that."

And at Sectionals Rachel stopped me in the hallway. She told me I was making a mistake. And as much as I didn't want to listen because it felt way too hard, I was forced to see what I had become. And that was thanks to Rachel. That moment that I thanked her for stopping me I was also thanking her for actually being there for me so that I could feel like somebody cared. She had always cared. And still, when she asked if we were friends, and I replied with a noncommittal kind of, I had a lot of things on my mind. That wasn't the moment I realised. I went through the rest of the day. I got my friends back from the Troubletones and brought Glee Club back together. We all sang We Are Young and I had never felt more free in my entire life. I got home and started looking more into Yale. I had a future. Things were actually looking up. I turned off my light and got under the covers ready for a peaceful night of sleep.

And then bam, it hit me.

That feeling I had in the pit of my stomach that I misread for hate upon first seeing one Rachel Berry in her stupid animal sweater was something else entirely. Every single insult. Every laugh at a slushy thrown in her face. The reason I couldn't stand the thought of Finn cheating on me with Rachel and only Rachel. God, the pornographic drawings in the bathroom… How was it that no one realised? How was it that I was able to push down my feelings for so long? When, ever since the moment I realised it, I have loved her so fiercely that it hurts. Santana described it to me once in a rare moment of her being real. You look back on everything you ever did and you see all the gay. In my case I looked back and saw all the Rachel along with all the gay.

But just like with an earthquake the aftershocks of realisation came quickly after the initial impact.

Rachel is in love with Finn Hudson.

I could almost cry out in frustration. How stupid it seemed now that I spent all this time fighting with Rachel for Finn when I wanted Rachel all along. And now cruel, cruel fate made Finn Hudson my rival. But he couldn't be my rival because I would not fight for Rachel. My life was finally on track and I didn't need to come out right now. I could do it in Yale. One of the most lesbian friendly colleges in the US. And I really did not need to deal with this whole Rachel thing. She was with Finn and after all I'd ever done to her I was lucky if I could even be her friend. So I vowed to be there for her as a friend because I never was despite all her attempts and she deserved at least that.

I got into Yale.

The first person I thought of was Rachel. I wanted to tell Rachel.

But she blindsided me. I was trying to be her friend, but, and pardon my language, she was not making it fucking easy. She was going to marry Finn. She was in high school still. I could deal with her being with him, but marrying him and giving up all her dreams I could just not handle. She was destined to be great and she did not need that giant anchor dragging down her star. Jesus Christ, I had actually turned into this sappy person. This is what Rachel Berry did to me and I was still getting used to that. I would do anything for her and damn that was a scary thought. I tried so hard to make her see that it was a mistake to marry Finn because she helped me to see when I was making a monumental mistake.

It didn't work.

I sang a song for her and it didn't work!

That stubborn, loud-mouthed, frustrating, infuriating, adorable, talented, amazing girl! Okay, I'm off track again. The point being that I tried so hard to help and all she did was get angry with me and uninvited me to the wedding.

I pushed and I pushed. And I'm not going to lie, part of me was doing it because I was so afraid that I was going to lose her forever to that oaf. Part of me thought that maybe one day… when we were both out of this town… I could at least give it a go, but now all chances were going to be shot to hell. That selfish part of me was deep down though and I wanted so badly to just help her see why this was a horrible decision for herself.

She sang Here's to Us. And she looked at him. I wanted it for me. I wanted every song to be for me.

I tried, maybe just to see, if there was any chance.

You sang that song for Finn- and only Finn… right?

I thought she would see right through me, but she didn't thank God. The slight nod of her head broke my heart, but I knew that I would be there for her at this stupid wedding if it would be what made her happy.

Like I said, I would do anything for her. Her happiness meant the world to me.

And yeah, my heart would be broken, but I had other things to focus on. I was going to be on the Cheerios again for my senior year, I would have another National Championship doing something I loved, and hopefully one for my other love, Glee Club, as well. I had been accepted to Yale. Things were going pretty well for me.

And that's when the truck hit me.

This time a real one, not a metaphorical one. Here I was giving up my love and going to the wedding and actual BAM. Sometimes my fucking bad luck even surprises me.

So I'm lying here in a hospital bed thinking of everything that brought me to this point in my life. I feel like shit. But I'm actually lucky to be alive. Several of the bones in my body are broken and I'll definitely have to be in a wheel chair for a while, but I'm alive. I can hear the constant beep beep beep from my heart monitor and I know every beat is a blessing.

The accident though, it changes everything.

Because what the hell am I supposed to do now. Things like this make you realise that life is not guaranteed and I've been lying here for God knows how long thinking about Rachel and I don't know if I can go along with my original plan.

I slowly open my eyes and try not to move after the shock of seeing a small form curled up in a chair next to my bed. It's Rachel. Her head is slightly drooped to the side and a tiny bit of drool is hanging from the corner of her mouth. I can hear the faint sound of her deep breathing, not quite a snore, but not entirely quiet either. God, she looks adorable. I wonder how long she's been hear. I can't help but just stare. She is so breathtakingly beautiful it still stuns me every time I look at her. And you know she's one of those people who just can't see all the beauty that she has.

Just when I start to drift off into some daydream where she's sleeping in the bed with me, but it's not a hospital bed it's my bed, and I've got my arm gently draped over her body that is curled up into my front and she wakes up to—wait! She actually woke up! Shit, she caught me staring, but she doesn't seem to mind because her face is expressing worry mixed with happiness and then she starts talking.

"Quinn… You're awake! I'm so sorry for what I did. I should have never rushed you and I definitely shouldn't have been texting while I knew you were driving and I should have trusted that you were coming but I was being rushed too but that's no excuse and I'm just so sorry can you ever forgive me please I—"

"Rachel please. Don't talk so much."

Rachel quickly closed her mouth and, if possible, looked even more guilty that before.

"No, no, Rach. I'm not mad at you. I just can't really handle talkative Rachel Berry right now. I feel like everything everywhere hurts. But please know that I don't blame you."

"But I—"

"I forgive you. If that's what will make you feel better. I forgive you. Look I'm alive so don't feel guilty."

"Okay, but I don't just give up that easily," she said with a small smile beginning to form on her lips. "At least let me sing you something."

"I'd love that." How could I resist. There's pretty much nothing else right now that would make me feel better than hearing her sing. I have never heard anything more beautiful and spectacular as Rachel Berry singing. "Wait. Did you get married?" I spluttered out before she began her song.

"Well no, I couldn't get married without you there. And then we found out you had been in an accident and I've been here ever since. But we can talk about that later. It doesn't really matter right now."

I stared a bit incredulously at her as she started singing.

It hasn't been that long

Since we drank to the sunset until it was gone

And down with it went our pain and fear

As we slowly broke contact more and more with every beer

And we passed out in each other's arms

Both admitting we'd never felt better, never felt so warm

But awoke in each other's eyes

Without wearing a stitch of clothing

We were both deeply in disguise

And maybe I just set aside the fact

That you were broken hearted.

In my own special selfish way

And if I hadn't set aside the fact

That you were broken hearted

Hell knows where your heart would be today

Maybe with me

Why in the world is she singing this song to me? Am I dreaming? Did I actually die in the crash and this is heaven? Does she know? What does this mean? I really need to not read so much into this song, but the words are really getting to me. Despite my best effort my eyes are watering and a couple tears make their way down my face, but I quickly wipe them away and attempt to compose myself. What is she doing to me?

Now, everything is different. And as she sings to me I can't help but think it's more a matter of when I'm going to tell her she is and always has been the love of my life instead of if. This is going to be an interesting rest of the year.

It seems like it's been so long

Since we kissed through the darkness

Until it was dawn

Up with it came our pain and fear

That we'd already lost each other

We both knew that the end was near

Maybe I just set aside the fact

That you were broken hearted

In my own special selfish way

And if I hadn't set aside the fact

That you were broken hearted

Hell knows where your heart would be today

Maybe with me

Maybe with me

Maybe with me


	2. Back to School

Maybe it was the way Rachel sung, with so much passion and beauty, maybe she just got caught up in the lyrics of the song, or it could have been that she'd just survived a serious car crash, but right then and there Quinn thought it was a good idea to tell Rachel she was in love with her.

"Rachel I—"

"What the hell Berry?" Santana burst into the hospital room, Brittany close on her heels. "Why didn't you call me the second she woke up? Snix is in the building and she is not happy! I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your ass!" Brittany held her back as she lunged at Rachel. Quinn had never been so happy for an angry Santana.

Rachel seemed worried, but not overly so and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry Santana. There were a lot of things on my mind. I should have called."

"Damn right you should have called." Santana turned her attention to Quinn. Brittany leaving one hand on her arm just in case. "And you! What the hell were you thinking texting while driving? Do you have a death wish?"

"It was stupid I know," Quinn responded slightly sullen.

Santana's face visibly softened as she took a step nearer Quinn's bed. "Hey, I'm just glad you're alive. We need you to sing back up at Nationals." Santana winked and Quinn chuckled.

"Well of course. Who else is going to keep Tina company?"

"Exactly my point."

"I'm really happy you're okay Q. I made you a get well soon card," Brittany said as she handed her a card with what looked like a piece bitten out of it. "Lord Tubbington got hungry and ate some when I tried to get him to sign it."

"Thanks B. It's great," Quinn said smiling.

Rachel cleared her throat softly. "Well I'll give you three some time alone. I'm going to go tell the others you've woken up. They'll be relieved."

"Thanks Rachel. See you later."

"Bye Quinn. Santana, Brittany."

As soon as the door clicked shut Quinn gaze darted back to her friends. "I need to tell you two something, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone else."

/

Quinn felt relieved to finally have told someone else about the whole 'loving Rachel Berry' thing. She figured telling her friends who also happened to be women who loved women was a safe bet. Once the intial shock had worn off Santana was back to her usual self. 'Well if I wasn't so far in the closet myself I may have seen how much of a pressed lemon you've always been. Why is it that everyone is always in love with Rachel though of all people? Why not me? I'm a smokin' hot bitch over here.' Quinn had just laughed and tried to explain everything to them. They were actually really supportive, which was something Quinn really needed right now.

The doctors had told her that she would have to be in a wheelchair for a while. It was going to take some serious physical therapy to get her up and dancing again, but they predicted that she'd make a full recovery. Quinn recalled when Mr. Schuester made them go around in wheelchairs for a week and she was not looking forward to having to do that for God knows how long, but she was grateful that she didn't have to stay in it forever.

Today was going to be her first day back at school. She had to be taken to surgery after the crash for some internal bleeding and it took a few weeks before she was well enough to go back to school. She was greeted enthusiastically by her Glee Club members as she wheeled into the choir room.

"Hey everybody!"

"We missed you around here!" "Now we can be wheelchair buddies. Race later?" "Glad you're back." "You actually pull off the wheelchair look. Hot as ever." "Hey Quinn, happy to have you back." "Never leave me alone with these people again."

"Alright." Will clapped his hands together once. "We're so happy that you're okay and back in Glee Club Quinn. It's not the same here without you. We were all really worried about you after the crash and we can't wait to have you back up on your feet. I'll make this speech short as I've been told that Rachel and Santana have prepared something for you. Take it away guys."

"Santana and I will be singing a duet in honour of Quinn. We've not always been the best of friends, but we've come together for our friend who has been through a lot and—"

"Let's just sing Berry."

"Right. Enjoy!"

When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand

and nothing, whoa, nothing is going right

Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there

to brighten up even your darkest nights

You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am

I'll come running to see you again

Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah,

you've got a friend

If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds

and that old north wind should begin to blow

keep your head together and call my name out loud

Soon I will be knocking upon your door

You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am

I'll come running to see you again.

Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there.

Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend? People can be so cold

They'll hurt you and desert you

They'll take your soul if you let them,

but don't you let them

You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am

I'll come running to see you again

Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah,

you've got a friend

You've got a friend

Ain't it good to know you've got a friend

Ain't it good to know, good to know, good to know you've got a friend

Oh, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend

Quinn had tears streaming down her face by the end of the song. It was so beautiful and touching to have these amazing people singing a song for her. She never imagined she would be so lucky as to have real friends and she was so grateful for these people in her life. She couldn't tell Rachel that she wanted to be more than friends and ruin all of this. Not just when she finally had people that cared about her. She wheeled up to Santana and Rachel and held her arms up to both of them.

"Thank you so much. That was amazing."

They both leaned down into her arms for a group hug.

/

As they were all leaving the choir room Puck caught up to her.

"Hey can I give you a ride home? I bought a van with some of the money from my pool cleaning business."

"Uh.. yeah sure. Why not."

Quinn was silent after they'd gotten into the van. Puck spoke first.

"So, I just wanted to talk privately you know? I'm just… I'm sorry about all the shit that went down earlier this year. We never really talked after Shelby left town with Beth. After the crash I… I just wanted to say sorry that I never helped more. I knew you were going through stuff and I held you and whatever, but I never really did anything so I'm sorry."

There was a long silence before Quinn responded. "You've really grown up a lot haven't you?"

"I don't know. I'm trying."

"It's okay Puck. You were one of the only people who called me out on my bullshit back then. I don't really want to rehash the past. If anything, getting in a crash taught me to make the most of the present and not dwell on the past. Maybe we can try to be… friends?"

"Totally! Awesome. Thanks for forgiving me."

Just then Quinn's iPod switched songs and Quinn started singing along. Puck eventually joined in.

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can be addicted to a certain kind of sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

And you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody

(I used to know)

Somebody

(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)

(That I used to know)

(I used to know)

Somebody

"I really like singing with you," Puck said as he pulled into Quinn's driveway.

"Puck… before I go can I tell you something?"

/

Quinn was really, really not sure why she told Noah Puckerman of all people that she loved Rachel Berry! What the hell what she thinking? Jesus now three people know. How am I supposed to keep this from her if I keep telling people? What is wrong with me? Puck hadn't taken the news badly. He was able to pick his mind up out of the gutter, thinking about how hot it would be to see Quinn and Rachel making out, long enough to respond. 'Wow… wow… I didn't know you swung that way Q. All's fair in love and war I guess. Or something like that. Didn't you like stuff with me though?' Not surprisingly it took Quinn a lot longer to explain things to Puck than it did with Santana and Brittany, but he came around in the end.

Quinn wasn't sure how she was going to look any of them in the eye after all of this though. She needed to talk to Santana. She pulled out her cell and clicked on her saved contact Satan.

"Hey S. I told Puck that I love Rachel."

"You did what? Christ Q, why him?"

"Ugh, I don't know. He gave me a ride home and he was being really sweet and we sung a song. Clearly there was head trauma from the accident."

"Well what did he say?"

"He thought it was hot of course. Basically what matters is he's not going to tell anyone. I told him you would kill him if he did."

"Damn right I would."

"Anyway. About that song today. Rachel's idea?"

"Oh yeah, she totally dragged me into that soppy mess. Sickly sweet, but I thought it would help with Plan 'Get Rachel Berry'."

"That is not a plan!"

"Right right… I gotta go. B is coming over soon."

"Not a plan Santana!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"San-" Click. Dammit.

/

It was Friday. Senior Skip Day to be exact. Quinn wasn't going to participate. It seemed a little bit ridiculous to miss even more school than she already had. She had fallen behind and wasn't about to ruin her chances of going to Yale just for some stupid Senior Skip Day. Well, that was the plan anyway. It was a bit difficult to resist when she rolled up to school only to be swiftly picked up by Puck and Finn and hoisted into Puck's van where the rest of the Glee seniors were waiting. Oh well, there goes that. I guess it is only one day. This better be fun at least.

"Puck, make a stop at the skate park before we hit the road. I want to show Quinn something."

"What? Me? Why?"

"You'll see."

Quinn couldn't believe her eyes. They were in wheelchairs, but they were doing the coolest things she had ever seen in a skatepark.

"How can they do all that?"

"I can do it too!" Artie rolled over to the others and then proceed to drop into the bowl to show off his moves. When he was done he wheeled back over to Quinn. "Impressive right?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"I wanted to you to meet some of them. I know you're not going to be in a wheelchair forever. But it can be hard to adjust and having friends who understand really helps."

"That's amazing Artie. Thanks."

Artie called everyone else over.

"These guys have some sweet moves," Puck said.

"Yeah dude, I want to do that!" Finn added.

"They are so cool." Tina said and everyone else agreed.

"I asked if we could sing while they skated and they thought it would be awesome so let's do it. Y'all better know this song!"

You're gonna find a way

Find a way to be

You're gonna get yourself a line with your old man

You're gonna get it free

You're gonna get it free

It's the way now

Way to see

But it's inside and out with no doubt

It's in everything

It's in everything

We up up up for the below show

Yea we down down here on the ground

Yea we up up up above low

Yea we up up up through the clouds

Yea we up

Yea we up

Yea we up

Yea we up

You're gonna find your way

Find your way to be

Yea you're gonna get yourself a line with your own spine

You'll get it free

You'll get it free

it's the way now

Way to see

Yea in the moment it comes and it goes

Yea it's in everything

It's in everything

Yea we up up up for the below show

Yea we down down here on the ground

Yea we up up up above low

Yea we up up up in the clouds

Yea we up

Yea we up

Yea we up

Yea we up

Up up up

We up up up for the below show

Yea we down down here on the ground

Yea we up up up above low

Yea we up up up in the clouds

Yea we up

Yea we up

Yea we up

Yea we up

The song finished and they all said their goodbyes to the skaters before getting back into the van.

"That was so much fun! Thank Artie!" "Yeah thank man that was sick." "We need to go back there again."

Puck started driving. "Get comfy everyone cause it's going to be a while.

"Where are we going anyway?" Quinn asked.

"Cedar Point Amusement Park!"

"That's like 2 hours from here!"

"Like I said, get comfy."

Quinn could not get comfy. Not when she somehow had ended up next to Rachel. And even though her heart skipped a beat every time Rachel spoke to her or their arms brushed together, her stomach dropped every time Finn kissed Rachel and she wanted to smack his stupid huge hand away from her as he had his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. She wanted it to be her having Rachel cuddled into her. And for two hours she had to watch it not be her. I am not sitting next to them on the way back.

/

It had actually been a really fun day. They stayed at the amusement park until it closed and Quinn rode everything. Twice. When they were leaving she caught up to Rachel.

"Hey! Rach!"

"Mm.. Yeah Quinn? How can I be of service?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me this weekend? I'm sort of behind with my school work and I need someone to help catch me up. You're the only friend I have who actually does all the work so I thought maybe you could help."

Rachel's face visibly brightened. "I'd love to Quinn! My house? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. I'll text you when I've finally woken up."

"Okay! I'll be up so don't worry. I'm always up early for my morning run and vocal practice."

Quinn chuckled. "Thanks."

"Of course. Anything for you."

Quinn was slightly flabbergasted and Rachel noticed the look on her face.

"I mean—It's my fault that you even missed any school so of course I'll help."

Quinn was about to protest when Finn interrupted them.

"Hey everyone is already in the van. Let's go!" he said as he kissed Rachel and wrapped his arm around her body.

I guess I'm going to be the lucky one sat next to them on the way back then. Just my luck.

So that was that and Quinn would be entering the Berry household for a study session with the girl she loved. What could possibly go wrong? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used were You've Got a Friend by James Taylor, Somebody I Used to Know by Goyte ft. Kimbra, and Up Up Up by Givers.


	3. A New World

Quinn knocked on the door tentatively. She wasn't sure why; she'd been to Rachel's house plenty of times since they actually started being friends, but this time felt different. This time she was entering the Berry household knowing she was in love with Rachel. They would be in her bedroom alone and she really wanted to be able to control her feelings.

It felt like forever since she knocked. Maybe she didn't hear me. Quinn raised her fist to knock again just as a flustered Rachel Berry swung open the door.

"Quinn! Sorry about that I was just preoccupied with something. Please do come in." She gestured inside the house.

Quinn couldn't help but find Rachel's polite air to be charming and she entered the house with a wide grin. It was definitely tricky getting up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom, but she had started physical therapy and managed it with Rachel's help. It was odd stepping from the tastefully decorated house into Rachel's mismatched room. It somehow encompassed all aspects of Rachel from the array of pink pillows on the bed (including a big heart one) to the posters from Broadway musicals on the walls. There was so much pink- the bedazzled phone, the lava lamp on her desk, even the guitar leaning against the wall near her bed. Quinn always loved to take in all of it; it felt like a glimpse into the interesting and magnificent person that was Rachel Berry.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?" Rachel leaned down to her record player.

"Of course not," Quinn replied and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've prepared all of my notes from the classes you missed and I thought I could go over them with you and answer any questions you may have. You're very intelligent so it probably won't take very long. You did get into Yale. I- we all missed you while you were gone… I'm so sorry Quinn. I don't know how I can ever forgive myself or make it up to you."

"Rach stop. I've already told you that I forgive you. It was a horrible accident. But it was just that, an accident. I hate thinking that you blame yourself."

"I just can't stop feeling guilty. All of it happened to you because of my stupid wedding."

"What's going on with that whole thing anyway?" Quinn said trying to divert the conversation. Oh yes, let's talk about the wedding, that's a much better topic.

"I… well, we're still together. Obviously. But we've decided to postpone the wedding. I guess it's more I decided to postpose it. Finn isn't very happy about that especially because it's indefinite. It's just after everything… I think I may have rushed into it all. I think you were right about that. But I still plan to marry him some day. Maybe after we graduate."

"I think you could find someone better." Where the HELL did that come from? "I mean-" Rachel looked flabbergasted at Quinn's confession. "I just meant that if you're with him in any way because you think he's the best you can do then you're wrong. You're just- you just- I think you deserve more."

Silence.

"Is what." Pause. "I'm saying."

"I think my dads are home!" Rachel said quickly as she stood up and headed toward the door. "I know they would love to say hi. I'll bring them up here!"

Damn, I've completely messed up. I shouldn't have said that. That literally made her bolt for the door. Seriously, what was I thinking?

Quinn sat uncomfortably on Rachel's bed until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and was greeted with the Berry men stepping through the door.

"Quinn! How nice it is to see you!" Leroy said and Hiram was right behind him.

"Have you been doing better after the accident? You look wonderful. Tell us about Yale!"

"Well I um- Hi. I am doing much better. Still can't really walk, but I'll get there. There's not really much to say about Yale. I'm applying for scholarships right now and looking into the on-campus housing. It's all really exciting."

"Well that sounds lovely. Rachel talks about you all the time. You know, she really worries about you."

"Father!"

"Oh now it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Caring for your friends is normal isn't it?"

Rachel grumbled a noncommittal answer and Quinn just stayed silent.

"I think that silence means it's time for a song! What do you think Quinn? Will you sing with us? You have a beautiful voice." Hiram grabbed Rachel's guitar and sat on one side of her while Leroy sat on the other side.

"Dads, you're embarrassing her. Why don't we just sing?"

"No it's okay Rachel. I'd love to sing with you guys."

Rachel just sighed and sat in her chair after turning off her record player.

"Quinn are you familiar with the wonderful musical Songs for a New World?"

Quinn nodded her head. Good thing my love of Rachel led me to listening to pretty much every Broadway musical ever. I wish that was an exaggeration.

Before her Dads can protest Rachel starts to sing.

A new world calls across the ocean

A new world calls across the sky

A new world whispers in the shadows

Time to fly, time to fly

And then Hiram takes over.

It's about one moment

The moment before it all becomes clear

And in that one moment

You start to believe there's nothing to fear

It's about one second

And just when you're on the verge of success

The sky starts to change

And the wind starts to blow

And you're suddenly a stranger

There's no explaining where you stand

And you didn't know

That you sometimes have to go

'Round an unexpected bend

And the road will end

In a new world

Rachel picks it up again.

A new world calls for me to follow

A new world waits for my reply

A new world holds me to a promise

Standing by, standing by

Quinn takes the next verse.

It's about one moment

That moment you think you know where you stand

And in that one moment

The things that you're sure of slip from your hand

And you've got one second

To try to be clear, to try to stand tall

But nothing's the same

And the wind starts to blow

And you're suddenly a stranger

In some completely different land

And you thought you knew

But you didn't have a clue

That the surface sometimes cracks

To reveal the tracks

To a new world

Leroy: You have a house in the hills

Hiram: You have a job on the coast

Rachel: You find a lover you're sure you believe in

Hiram: You've got a pool in the back

Quinn: You get to the part of your life

Rachel: You hold the ring in your hand

Quinn: But then the earthquake hits

Leroy: And the bank closes in

Quinn and Rachel: Then you realize you didn't know anything

All of their voices join together.

Nobody told you the best way to steer

When the wind starts to blow

And you're suddenly a stranger

All of a sudden

Your life is different than you planned

And you'll have to stay 'til you somehow find a way

To be sure of what will be

Then you might be free

A new world crashes down like thunder

A new world charging through the air

A new world just beyond the mountain

Waiting there, waiting there

A new world shattering the silence

There's a new world I'm afraid to see

A new world louder every moment

Come to me, come to me!

The song ends and Rachel and Quinn are staring intently into each other's eyes. The reverie is broken when Leroy clears his throat and Hiram speaks.

"That was fantastic! Quinn you must stay for dinner."

Quinn breaks her gaze with Rachel to answer Hiram. "Oh no that's okay, but thank you. That's really kind."

"Nonsense, we insist. It's no trouble.

"Well okay I guess I could stay. Thank you."

"It's no problem," Leroy says and stands. "Well we'll leave you two to your work and call you down when dinner is finished. Come on Hiram."

"Thanks dads."

As soon as they leave the room Rachel hurried over to her desk and started in on the work. Neither of them mentioned the song or the moment that passed between them and purely focused on the school work.

/

Dinner went really well and Quinn couldn't help but to think that she could really get used to all of this family bonding time. She really liked Rachel's dads and they were always kind and interested in her life. Ever since her parents divorced her mother had been much better to her, but it would never quite be like how Rachel was with her family.

Quinn's phone vibrated on her bedside table.

"Hey S. What's up?"

"Nada. Just wanted to check in. How'd the date with Berry go?"

"It was not a date Santana! We just studied."

"And studying is code for what? Foreplay."

"You remember she's engaged to Finn right?"

"Finn can suck it. Tell me the deets."

"Nothing really happened. We sung with her dads and there was maybe a moment…"

"I knew it! She totally has the hots for you too!"

"It was just a look. It doesn't mean anything S."

"Screw Finnept and tell her how you feel! She sang a song with me for you."

"About friendship."

"Romantic gazes on her bed."

"Her dads were there!"

"Whatever. It's so on."

"What's on?"

"Nothing. Gotta go!"

"How come you always-" Click. Erghhh Santana is so frustrating!

/

More time had passed and Quinn still hadn't done anything about the Rachel situation or as Santana liked to call it The Faberry Fiasco. She did not know how Santana came up with these things, but somehow she had both Brittany and Puck calling it that as well and apparently they were all on-board with this whole Plan Get Rachel Berry or whatever the hell they were calling it these days. When did Puck and Santana even start collaborating? Quinn did her best to ignore it all, but her friends were pretty adamant and she was seeing a lot of Puck lately. He was helping her with physical therapy. She could use all the help she could get to recover.

Puck was actually over right now.

"You're doing really good! You'll definitely be dancing in no time."

"I don't know about that. Thanks for helping me with all of this though. You're a good motivator."

"No problem. Soooo how's my favourite Jew?"

"Who? Yourself?"

"You know who I mean! Rachel."

"How would I know? You're the one who's her 'bro' now or whatever."

"Hey, don't mock the Jewish brohood. It's a real thing."

"Surree."

"Stop trying to change the subject! We need to move forward with Operation Break Berry. I'm going to do some reconnaissance."

"Really? You're spying?"

"No I'm just going to try to get some insider info. I'm gonna rig Schue's assignment this week to be paired with Rachel."

"I don't think I even want to know how you know what the assignment is let alone how you're going to rig it."

"Just leave the mechanics up to me. I'll report back to you at 0500!"

"5 in the morning?"

"Is that what that means? Um.. whatever.. I'll just give you any information I get alright?"

"I do not approve of this mission. Just putting that out there."

"It's happening anyway."

"Apparently my opinion means nothing…"

"I'll see you later Sarge! Gotta start my plans."

Quinn sighed heavily as Puck started to leave. She shoutsed out after him. "Wait, if I'm the Sargent who's the Captain?"

"Santana of course!" he says and shuts the door.

Typical.

/

"So this week I thought we would do duets again! I really think that you all are too comfortable with singing with certain people so I really want to try to mix it up a bit. I'm implementing the random hat draw again for your duet partners. No complaining!"

Mr. Schuester began to pick names out of the hat and listed out loud who would be partnering up this week. Not to the surprise of Quinn, Puck was partnered with Rachel. Puck chuckled when Finn was partnered with Sugar and Quinn wondered if he had somehow rigged that as well. Quinn was paired with Mercedes, but she was less worried about her duet and more worried about what Puck was going to do.

When Glee ended Finn walked purposefully over to Puck.

"You keep your hands to yourself Puckerman. I don't trust you with Rachel!"

"Dude, she's my bro now. Chill."

"Nothing changes the fact that you have a history of making my girlfriends cheat on me."

"Actually Finn a lot of things have changed so calm down. It's just a duet."

Rachel noticed them arguing and walked quickly to Finn's side.

"Finn, please, leave Noah alone. We're engaged, do you really think I would cheat on you?"

"No Rach- I just don't trust him."

"I would hope by now you would at least trust me. Noah and I are, in fact, 'bros' as he claims. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to him."

"Fine. If you say so."

"Practice at your place?" Puck questions Rachel before she heads off with Finn.

"Of course. I'll see you tonight at 7."

Puck gave the thumbs up to Quinn before he left the choir room.

/

"So Noah I think we should do a song which-"

"I'm bored. Let's go do something!" Puck said interrupting Rachel.

"We have to work on our duet!"

"We have all week."

"I know, but if we want to win-"

"It's not even a competition."

"Everything is a competition Noah."

"We'll totally win with my awesome guitar playing and your amazing voice. It's in the bag. So that was weird at the wedding wasn't it?"

"Huh?" Rachel was confused by the sudden change in topic.

"I mean, you were like totally not going to do it because you were waiting for Quinn. And now you're not getting married at all. It's weird."

"I don't know what you mean. I didn't want to get married without my friend there and now things have sort of changed. This is irrelevant to our duet."

"How have things changed?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"We really need to work on this song. If you're not going to focus then you can just come back when you're ready to work."

Even Puck knew not to push things too far so he buckled down and they spent the rest of the time working on the song and talking about much lighter topics.

/

"Are you ready to be briefed Sarge?"

"Please stop calling me that Puck." Quinn huffed as they were on their way to Glee.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Just tell me!"

"So you do want to know?"

"Puck! Out with it!" Quinn hit Puck on the arm and he winced.

"Fine fine. So I tried to bring up the wedding and she was really touchy about it. Said things have changed and then took it back and refused to talk anymore."

There was a pause.

"That's it? Puck, that's useless!"

"No it's not! She was avoiding it! It means she has something to hide!"

Puck opened the door to the choir room and they headed in only to see Finn and Rachel nestled up together.

Quinn whispered to Puck, "Ugh, look at her with Finn, her avoiding talking about it means nothing."

"Don't worry. We'll fix it."

Mr. Schuster walked into the room as Rachel immediately stood.

"Noah and I would like to do our duet!"

"But Rachel you're not scheduled to go until the end of the week."

"I am aware of that, but we are already prepared and would like to show the others what they're up against."

"Rachel it's not a competition."

"Of course it isn't," Rachel replied with an exaggerated wink toward Mr. Schue.

Puck got out his guitar and they started to sing.

All that I have is a river

The river is always my home

Lord, take me away

For I just cannot stay

Or I'll sink in my skin and my bones

The water sustains me without even trying

The water can't drown me, I'm done

With my dying

Quinn was shocked. This was one of her favourite songs. Hardly anyone even knew it.

Please help me build a small boat

One that'll ride on the flow

Where the river runs deep

And the larger fish creep

I'm glad of what keeps me afloat

The water sustains me without even trying

The water can't drown me, I'm done

With my dying

Quinn got a text from Santana. Satan: Puck told me Rachel picked this song.

Now deeper the water I sail

And faster the current I'm in

That each night brings the stars

And the song in my heart

Is a tune for the Journeyman's tale

Quinn was a bit incredulous. Puck winked at her.

The water sustains me without even trying

The water can't drown me, I'm done

With my dying

Now the land that I knew is a dream

And the line on the distance grows faint

So wide is my river

The horizon a sliver

The artist has run out of paint

The water sustains me without even trying

The water can't drown me, I'm done

With my dying

Where the blue of the sea meets the sky

And the big yellow sun leads me home

I'm everywhere now

The way is a vow

To the wind of each breath by and by

The water sustains me without even trying

The water can't drown me, I'm done

With my dying.

Quinn tried hard not to read too much into Rachel picking one of her favourite songs. She was sure she had only mentioned it in passing to her, but apparently it had stuck. Maybe Rachel just happened to like it too and this was just a coincidence? Or maybe she just remembered it and then thought the song was really good? Or even if she did chose it because of her surely it was just because they were good friends? Of course, it would be one of those things, she was positive it was one of those things. But she couldn't help her mind from wandering to some other possibilities…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: The New World from Songs for a New World and The Water by Johnny Flynn ft. Laura Marling (Sorry for making one of Quinn's fav songs one of Dianna's fav songs. I just have it in my head that Dianna Agron and Quinn Fabray have the same taste in music.)


	4. Rachel's Realisation

Quinn was nearly healed. It was weird to be walking again, but the progress felt good. It felt like the only progress being made at this point. Her friendship with Rachel had been cruising along, but at the rate things were moving she figured Plan Get Rachel Berry was never going to come to fruition.

Quinn sighed and walked into the choir room, taking a seat next to Santana and Brittany and pulling out her AP Physics textbook. It's not like getting into Yale meant she actually had to stop studying and it helped get her mind off of the short brunette sat in the front row next to her large tree of a boyfriend. She would definitely not be looking at the way her long brown hair cascaded down her tanned back because she would be engrossed in the laws of thermodynamics.

"In honour of Quinn's recovery we will be dustin' off our boogie shoes this week and kicking the dancing into high gear!" Mr. Schuester said enthusiastically as he strode over to the whiteboard and wrote 'DISCO' in large letters. The whole room groaned simultaneously.

"Mr. Schue as much as I agree that if we are going to dismantle the competition we will have to dazzle the judges with well-choreographed dance moves, don't you think there are better options that disco. It's outdated. Not to mention this hardly seems fair to Quinn to be dancing already when she's only just gotten used to walking again." Rachel glanced back to Quinn and they locked eyes briefly before she turned back to face Mr. Schue.

"I think Quinn needs this challenge. It will be good for her to push herself."

Santana got a mischievous look in her eye. "Well if we really do have to do this sucktastic music Q is going to need help." Everyone just stared. "What? Don't look at me like that! Q is my peeps. And I want to win as much as everyone else does. I volunteer the dwarf since she was so concerned about Quinnie's well-being." Santana smirked and Quinn just cringed.

"Santana while I think it's an excellent idea for someone to assist Quinn with dancing I hardly think I'm the most qualified person in this room when it comes to this particular area of expertise. Surely Mike or Brittany would be up to the task."

"Britts and I wants to get our mack on. No time for dance lessons. And I'm sure Mike is very busy this week. Aren't you Mike?" Santana glared in his direction making it clear that he would be otherwise engaged.

"Uh.. yeah.. I have tests and stuff to do.. My parents still expect me to get good grades even if I am going to be dancing for a career." Mike managed with a small shrug. "Sorry."

"In that case I wouldn't mind helping a friend and fellow teammate. If Quinn's okay with it." Rachel looked over to Quinn questioningly.

"Yeah sure." Quinn is going to kill Santana once Glee ends. Is she trying to make it obvious? But everyone seems relatively oblivious to Santana's attempts to get Rachel and Quinn alone together and the rest of rehearsal goes off without a hitch despite everyone's protests about actually having to do disco all week.

/

Rachel asked Quinn to meet her in the auditorium Wednesday after school. She's already there in sweats and a loose fitting t-shirt when Quinn arrived. It's gotten to the point where she found Rachel sexy even in such casual clothing and she has to train her eyes not to give Rachel the once over. She's dating someone else. She's dating someone else. She's dating someone else. Quinn recited this mantra more than she'd like to admit because Rachel's dress sense has gotten significantly more flattering since sophomore year and even then Quinn found it difficult to not just stare at her legs in those sinfully short but hideous skirts.

"Hey Rach. Thanks for doing this."

"It's really no problem. You're my friend. I want to help." Rachel beamed and walked over to the small stereo she's plugged in at the side of the stage. "I thought we would start with some simple dance moves first. I don't want you to think I'm being patronising by going easy on you, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"No, no, I'm not offended Rachel. Don't worry. I know I'm not going to be 100 percent right away. It's actually… sweet of you. Thanks." Quinn offered Rachel a small smile and Rachel just smiled back before she pressed play. It sounded like Kurt and Santana's voices on the track to Stayin' Alive and Quinn wondered idly if this had something to do with the plan and how Santana managed to rope Kurt into participating.

"Okay so just copy what I do and then I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Sure, sounds good."

Everything started off fine with the dance moves being simple, but once Rachel tried to get some more complicated steps in there Quinn faltered a little.

"Here, it's just your leg work is a bit off. Which is completely understandable given the accident. I'll show you again." Rachel performed the move again, but Quinn couldn't quite get it.

"Well maybe it's in your hips. Here." Rachel strode over and placed her hands on Quinn's hips. Their bodies were only inches apart and Quinn was finding it hard to focus on Rachel's instructions with this amount of contact. Quinn cut her off.

"So um.. how are things with Finn?"

Rachel didn't remove her hands from Quinn and looked down. "They're okay. It's tense. He's still not very happy with me after the whole wedding thing, and he's mentioned going to California. Which is… I mean, that's not where I want to be."

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's chin and gently tilted up her head until their eyes met. "You-"

"Alright fatties! Let's get to practice! Whoever isn't on that stage doing push-ups in 5 seconds will be slapped with raw meat by yours truly every day until Nationals!" Sue's voiced boomed out and Rachel and Quinn quickly pulled apart.

"Well I guess our practice has been cut short." Rachel looed disappointment, but Quinn just felt relieved. She wasn't sure what was about come out of her mouth, but she was sure it would have been disastrous.

Just as they were about to leave, Sue stopped Quinn. "Q. A word."

"Sure Coach. See you tomorrow Rach."

"Yeah, bye Quinn."

The auditorium door slammed shut.

"So Q. My offer to make you a Cheerio again still stands. These pregnancy hormones clearly haven't worn off yet and I've been informed by my spies that you've recovered."

"I would love to be a Cheerio. As soon as I'm fully myself again I promise I'll be better than I ever was."

"You better be. Don't make me regret my decision. Now, get out of my sight and be ready for practice next week."

Quinn was elated. Maybe that car crash didn't ruin her life after all. She was walking, and now she would be on the Cheerios again. Things were falling into place. And she was feeling the confidence to maybe even go for it with Rachel. There has been a moment, she was sure of it, before Coach Sylvester had barrelled in.

/

Quinn had only just set down her bag on her bed and sat when her phone started buzzing.

"How did dance practice go?" Quinn could almost hear the eyebrow wiggle in Puck's voice.

"Well. I'm better than I thought I would be at this point."

"Good good. But how did it go with Jew Babe?"

"Is it impossible for you to speak to me about anything else besides Rachel?"

"What else is there to talk about? I guess we could talk about video games. I got this new-"

"No no talking about Rachel is fine! Um.. She told me things with Finn haven't been all that great and that he's been mentioning going to California. I think we were actually on to something before Coach Sylvester took over the auditorium."

"Dayum. The Captain is going to be stoked. I have an idea. You need to sing to her. The best way to win Rachel's heart is through song. Totally smart idea right?"

"Actually, you might be right. But… what am I supposed to sing?"

"That one's up to you Q. Something from the heart."

"Alright. I guess I'll figure something out," Quinn said with a small sigh. "Talk to you later Puck." She ended the call and thought. Something from the heart. I guess I can do that. Wow, I'm actually going to be serenading Rachel Berry. I must be crazy.

/

Rachel walked to the choir room with less purpose than usual. She moved through the hallways of McKinley High lost in thought about one Quinn Fabray.

Something had definitely been about to happen in that auditorium and she wasn't sure if she wanted it or not. At the time she was so lost in Quinn's eyes that she couldn't think clearly. When had this all happened? It seemed like just yesterday that Quinn was calling her a tranny and ordering slushies on her and it seemed even more recent that she was going to get married. And now, everything felt different.

Quinn was… nice. Like, actually nice to her and it felt wonderful. She was caring and considerate and everything she sort of thought might be hidden in Quinn Fabray, but amplified more so than she could have ever imagined.

And then there was the crash. That horrible crash that still felt a lot like her fault. If she had just listened to Quinn before it wouldn't have happened. It she hadn't been so frantic to have Quinn at her wedding it wouldn't have happened. And now that she wasn't even sure how she felt about Finn anymore it all seemed very much not worth it.

The thing getting her through was being able to help Quinn in any way she could and seeing that she was actually alright now. She didn't die and she could walk again and things were going back to being good.

But when she thought that she was going to actually lose Quinn something shifted in her mind. She cared about her so much and nothing else seemed to matter except whether or not Quinn would wake up and be okay.

She had sat by her bedside praying that everything would be okay and she didn't think about Finn once. She didn't care about the wedding. And ever since then it had felt like she was just going through the motions with her boyfriend. She still loved him, she did, but it just that it was so different with Quinn.

All these faults she didn't seem to care about with Finn started to matter and she started to see how great Quinn might actually be for her. And Finn, Finn still didn't really want to go to New York and he should really have his own dreams.

On top of everything else, despite Quinn finally being her friend, that's all she was, a friend. Because this was still Quinn Fabray: Christian, head cheerleader, prettiest girls she's ever met, and so not gay. Even if by some stroke of luck she was sapphically inclined (it wasn't completely out of the line of reasonable thought, Rachel may have seemed straight to everyone else, but she's always considered herself more fluid than that) there was no way someone like her would want to be with Rachel Berry of all people.

She couldn't believe she'd actually even let herself think that far and she felt so guilty as she took her seat next to Finn and awaited the start of rehearsal. To her surprise she heard Quinn speak up before Mr. Schue could start the lesson and announced that she had prepared a song.

"Well of course it's okay Quinn. Take it away."

Quinn seemed to steady herself for a just a second after handing the sheet music to Brad and facing the rest of the Glee Club.

"This song fits with the disco assignment, but I've sort of tried to make it my own."

Don't know why

I'm surviving every lonely day

When there's got to be

no chance for me

My life would end

and it doesn't matter how I cry

My tears of love

are a waste of time

if I turn away

Am I strong enough to see it through

Go crazy is what I will do

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel for the first lines of the chorus. She wanted to woo Rachel, but she wasn't particularly thrilled about the idea of everyone else knowing so she tried to convey her feelings in just those few seconds.

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, oh oh oh...

Rachel noticed when Quinn's eyes met hers. 'Is Quinn Fabray singing this song for me? Can she read my mind?' Rachel thought and panicked for a brief moment before realising just how insane and unlikely that was. Although it seemed just about as unlikely as Quinn singing a love song to her. But her eyes never met anyone else's as she sang.

Can't let go

and it doesn't matter how I try

I gave it all so easily

to you my love

To dreams that never will come true

Am I strong enough to see it through

Go crazy is what I will do

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, oh oh oh...

Quinn finished and smiled politely before glancing at Rachel and then heading back to her seat as everyone else applauded. Puck hollered and Santana and Brittany did some sort of handshake with her.

"That was perfect Quinn! Well done! Now we just need to add some choreography and that could be a great number."

Rachel couldn't focus for the rest of rehearsal thinking about that song. Was she just projecting her own feelings onto Quinn or was that really for her? She flinched when Finn stepped on her toe again. Even a girl recovering from a car accident was still a better dancer than him. Once again, her thoughts had somehow brought her back to Quinn. She needed to talk to someone about this. What she needed was her dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: Stayin' Alive and If I Can't Have You by The Bee Gees

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Sorry About That by Alkaline Trio


End file.
